the legend of zelda twilight dawn
by dark 17 l
Summary: now this is my first ever story so please tell me if i need improvement. btw i love linkxdark adventure


disclaimer- i do not own or lay claim to any and all zelda existances or possibilitys,{although it would be awsome for a day... or two}

**hyrule**

This is my land. Its a land of prosperity , freedom , and beuty. but there are many problems , for one there is this damn bridge that will___**never**_ get rebiult. Too bad , seeyin as how this bridge connects south faron province to east hyrule and you have to go 50 miles out of the way just to get 2 is way to many annoying monsters along that way . So thats where i come in.

I take epona my hourse and i ride along this path hunting troublesome moblins and bird creatures...god knowes what else. Things have also been ridiculously peaceful and quiet since i defeated the " lord of evil " " ganondorf " that i literally provoke the local creatures into chargin me all at once just for a little excitement. im qiute the accomplished swordsman , and ive been given many titles , the most famous being the hero of time.

I lived in my home province ordin for 17 years since i was a child and was raised by the closest thing ive ever had to a father and his long time wife of twenty years Rusl and Uli.

Throughout most of my childhood i accompinied my bestest friend ever and we'd swim in the lake and go to our secret spring. her name is Ilia. When i was thirteen years old I first started my sword training , rusl of course taught me my skills. now at seventeen i reside back in my beloved. province of ordin at my house in my bed by the window waiting for my "father" to wake me with his morning call to work . my name is link , this is my story.

_**twilight aftermath**_

tyhaaa! i shouted out my battle cry as i leapt through the air and impaled the master sword on ganondorfs pre-light wounded chest

ganondorf's angry yell of defeat rang through the lands as i stood.

link you did it! zelda shouted , its finally over. "Finally". i gasped and staggered back exausted. epona ran to me , whinnied and brushed my arm with her nose. "hey girl" i barely had enough strengh left to pat her. I started to gesture to zelda for us to head back. when I heard the shackling of ganons armor i looked towards where he was and gasped aloud when i saw him rising to his feet . no way! how is he still standing i thought with disbelief. "do not think this ends here" ganondorf the lord of evil's last words rang through all of hyrule as i stood at the ready. "the history of light and shadow will be written in blood" zelda only looked on in shock as he continued. "i can not die" "i will never be truly defeated" "not until my triforce of pow-ugh" ganon was cut off by some intrical force that only he could see aparently. Zant the exemporer of the twilight realm appeared before a battered gannondorf. Grr! ganons triforce glowed brightly , but then dimmed as zant immediatedly snaped his own neck. ughhh! gannons pupils dissapeared and his triforce of power vanished . then the evil king ganon ceased to live as he still stood atop the small hill , master sword in his chest and all. i glanced over as something caught my eye a good deal away atop another hill.

"huh" i said as i somehow mustered up enough strength to run to the spot where "she" was. Then i saw her . "midna!" i shouted happily. she rose up from the ground now no longer in her imp-like form since ganons spell was gone , and was now in a more distingished true to self twili body."whats wrong?"the twilight princess said. "am I so beutiful you have no words left" i stood awe struck and steped foward to embrace her. but then she started to fade. what! i said shocked. and sped foward to stop her. My efforts were in vain however as she faded even further into nothingness. NO!. I leapt forward , but to no avail as she completely evaporated. "link...I...see you later."she said sadly.

_**ordin province**_

gaaagh! i gasped angrily as i awoke from my dream of past ! i rubbed my eyes. i then rose from my bed and struck the wall hard! "Damnit" "again with the frickin dream!" i had preveusly had the same dream 3 times in a row. It was getting old.i climbed down my ladder to the stew pot and made myself a bowl. "liiink" rusl called from outside , "work has begun c'mon my boy!" heh not so bad a morning ive got an importent job to do after all. i shrugged , finnished my meal and headed outside. yahoo! links outside! coby said. i came down the ladder , and as usual beth jumped from the porch to my back and clamped on "happy friday!" h-hey you guy's i said happilly. i really liked to hang with the kids in our little group of is me , malo , coby , beth , and ilia."so wha'cha wana play t'day? beth said while i gave her a piggy back ride. "well i dont know what about"...a sly grin inched across my face. "throw the little girl in the lake!"

wha-no! beth said hussily. Of coarse i was joking but she didn't know, {wich is why the joke was funny!}I ran down toward the lake and prepared to {pretend} dunk beth so everyone could laugh their asses off , when suddenly i knocked in to ilia. "ow!" "oof" we both hit the ground.

ugh I said as I hit the ground. I then felt ilia land on top of me and i immediatelly got butterfly's in my stomach and the familiar knot i get in these awkward situations with her."im free" beth said who then scampered away. i stood and helped her up and then tried to think of something so as to not look like an idiot."oh sorry...i uhm...tripped... runing lake yu."was all that came out. she got up flustered and replied. ohyeah...eh heh i kinda fell...and well yeah. "Okay yeah see ya" we both stammered. "Oh and link" ilia said. rusl needs you at jacke's. ok i said as i tried to hide my blushed face. see ya! I then strolled down to the bridge and past the brook where uli was. "Hey link goodmorning" , "hey kids"whats up uli i said. then i walked by on my way to jake's and met brock at the entrance. hey link work today huh?. yep but its different t'day ive got a very importent challenge. oh whats that? "suprise". "oh alright" , well common coby youve got chores."wha- ah man!" said coby in distress then i proceeded to jakes with colin.

_**my ultimate challenge**_

my ultimate challenge , nothing could be closer to the truth! i proceeded to talk to rusl to watch colin who in return said he would be helping as scorekeeper."scorekeeper of what" i said curiosly. your match! match? yes youll be sword fighting today. really? alriiight! i said exstaticaly. i ran forth to greet my opponent and who i saw was nothing short of awsome! He was about five foot seven and wore a foriegn tunic of undescribed nature. he hade unusual blue hair and tanned skin . He also had a red bandanna around his forehead but what was most unusual about him was his blade. not unlike the master sword {wich was no longer in my possession since i returned it to its rightful place}The stranger steped forward and spoke."are you link?" "yes"i said a bit pussled as to who he was."i am marth" "i have come from the land of fremble to hyrule to seek out link the hero of time and it looks like i found him" i redened and kicked the dirt at my feet."well i suppose i am somewhat of a hero". "so do we start right away" i said anxius to see what this guys got. oh yes , we will fight in the center of your friends farm. good deal i said ready to go. "link this guys of royal bloodline dont let your gaurd down" " remember what i taught you" i noded to rusl and gave him my all to famous "i wont lose look" we walked to the center and prepared ourselves. He's deffinately seen his fair share of battles i thought , but so have i. {marth's pov} he seems suprisingly cofident for a village boy but he wont beat me! we stood at the ready and braced ourself for the following scrap. Ding! rusl rang the starting bell. tchaaa! i yelled my best intimidating shout as i charged. chaaaa! he yelled right back with the same level of fierceness. our serius eyes met our blades locked , my ultimate challenge had begun! We circled eachother rapidly waiting for an opening. I saw mine and took it with a forward slash but he blocked and struck back nearly missing my temple. woah hes not playing around i thought. I then more carefully strode with pricision to get into a stride but he blocked all attempts. I got frustrated and tried a spin attack , but he only countered , used my momentum against me threw himself toward me and struck. i roughly dodge and got nipped in the side "tch" my tunic ripped slightly as i pulled back and increased my speed , but he only kept on to keep me off balance . i staggered for awhile bearly dodging blow by blow as i examined his fighting style . i then saw his weakness. he was lightly armored for speed but his boots were worn down wich means that speed comes with less traction. so i waited for him to strike just a li'l harder so hed slip and then i'd have my chance. he swung forward i side stepped and swiped his arm and lower body hard , "urrg" he said as i made my hit but then he used his own unbalance and my swing to wildly launch himself in my direction and struck my body hard slashing my arm and upper body "uuarh!" i was launched back but regained my footing , he and i both backflipped away and retook our positions "alright round two" i said ."your going down" "hero"he didnt say the word so much as he chewed them up and spit them out" i dont think this guy likes me very much ! i smirked , said oh well and lauched back into the fight he was took aback when he saw me charge forward with no fear but regained his posture and qiukly blocked. my sword clashed his as I pushed forward but he stood his ground. I spun and struck but he blocked his side i pushed back and struck the other side , so he blocked again . we both attacked , stricking at the same time we were blown back by the force of our attacks . hayaa! hrrah! we launched forward into something you think youd see outa dragon ball z or some shit! we slashed and struck with everything we had at something like a hundred miles an hour or something. he stepped back suddenly and stepped forward just as fast , i stumbled forward but roled to evade the next swipe wich cut the boulder behind me in half . wich caught him off gaurd so i sheild bashed , knocked him back and slashed , where he staggered and blocked so i then jumped through the air and swiped down fiercely hyaaa! "alright im gonna win" i thought excitedly! what i saw next was ridiculous. he stabbed the ground used the sword as a fulcrum , dodged , and kicked me in the face. shi- i said muffled as i hit the ground then a sharp pain shot through my left side . "huag" i was starting to get pissed."hmm" marth chuckled."hmm hmm". whats so funny! i said seriously gritting my teeth and bearing the pain. your a loser "hero"there he goes again mocking my title. "your no warrior" "your a joke" damnit that's about it ive almost had it! . "whats wrong common boy , oh thats right youre trying to be a somebody , how pathetic" urrrgh! i reached for him but he dug the already impaled sword in my right side deeper .you cant beat me im going to win! marth was starting to seriusly piss me off , but there was nothing i could do my vision was blurring , thoughts were becoming swimmy. "im going to finish this "marth said " the others began to see something was up , this wasnt your usual fight this was an ultimatum!one on one , only one prevails , and i was on the wrong end "such a shame" he says "you cant win" "no" rusl said gripping his own weapons in any case as if he could stop it. "emblem"marths words blured in my mind. this is it ive lost."sword"i sighed ready for defeat, "remember what i taught you " rusl's words rang in my half councious mind as i flashed back to events previus when it was my thirteenth birthday. "son" he called me."you have to grow strong"huh i said confused. "i want to try and protect you from all the evil in this world but..." "we all grow up sometime" "there are bad men in this world who feed of the pain and sorrow of the good hearted hylians " "but why" i said pussled "im not sure" "even to this day i still wonder" rusl looked off on the twilight horizon. he then looked back at me and said . "Link you are destined for great things" "you are a wonderful boy who has a rare pure heart" "im going to tell you something ive never told anyone" i looked suprised and said "not even uli" . he just chuckled "not even uli" he sighed and said "link" "never let anyone tell you you cant do something you dont truly love " youll grow up to be a true warrior one day, i know it . live by these three phrases. never give in , never back down, never say never, youll grow up to know the difference. "my son" "he hem" i couldnt help but chuckle , i had a dad! I smiled brightly. "you are truly one of a kind"

I snapped back to reality. my eyes snapped open as i regained full conciusnious "strike" marth said as he unleashed his attack . i rose my sword instinctively and blocked marths powerful attack with ease. "ugh" "huh"marth said bewildered. my wrist began to feel strange and glowed ominintely as my hidden power began to surface . wha- what the! i stood full height to marth , looked him in the eyes and shouted aloud "kightin giiri"the words came as if i knew them my whole life but i had never once heard them. an awsome power flowed through me for the finishing attack , i spun my sword fiercely straight towards him . i struck his face , abdomen , and leg . he was knocked to the ground wounded and injured at the same time. "no thi-" this isn-t pos-sible marth chocked on his words as he lost blood. "pride is a dangerous thing" "dont let it consume you" my words didnt seem like mine but at the same time all to familier. "dad" colin said "why is link glowing" "its his unyeilding spirit son"rusl said prominently.

"glowing" huh i looked down and saw i was indeed glowing with a eery golden aura covering my body. i looked at my wrist and saw three triangles the left one glowing brightly. "link" a voice from long ago spoke "link...the chosen one ...please awaken" "you will save hyrule"I gasped overtook by memories i couldnt recall as everything went dark and i fell unconsciounce.

_**who am I**_

I was surrounded by mist on a small island that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. I stood up and looked around . the erea was strange it wasnt dark like with usual fog , it was actually qiute bright , the fog cleared and i looked on suprised as i saw the true beuty . "wow" is all i could say. i glanced over toward a biulding next to the ruin of a gaint rusted gold triangle and gasped , nothing but white mist as far as the eye could see. "beutiful isn't it...link" a deep serius voice spoke from nowhere . "whose there" i said suprised. to wich the stranger only emerged and said "welcome back hero" I looked at him completely flabergasteded "who are you' i said awestruck at his appearance . he looked straight into my eyes and said without any hesitation "you" what but im me. "impossible" "nothing is impossible" "if you set your mind to it "he dissappeared and then reappeared right in front of me. in a way he wasnt wrong , he looked exactly like me in every single possible way. his face had the same shape , the same complexion, his clothes were also the same. but he had darker toned skin . and he was black . his tunic was black , hair black , gloves black , the rest was dark gray , but his eyes...his eyes were a dark crimson blood red. "um thats ...nice but id like to leave now "i said hastily "so soon tsk tsk"the dark me sighed " alright beat me and you can go"he drew his sword and i was shocked. "the master sword!" "how did you get that " i said as i drew my own sword. "i told you im you" "i am dark link" he charged at me and i blocked for the incoming attack but nothing happened. i looked forward but he had vanished i suddenly felt a blunt force against my back as i was hit with the hilt of his sword . i turned and slashed but he jumped away and stood tall above the one tree on the small island . "like that li'l trick" he said slyly. what?...how did he get way up there. "how did you" "im your shadow link" "look around you" i gazed around and saw nothing but water and the island. "im your reflection i can move through this water. ah man that makes this a whole different fight."all im saying is" " `~`i can do anything you can do better , i cand do anything better than you`~` "no you cant!" i said in a musical tone without any self control. "yes i can" "no you cant" "yes i can" what the- this isnt a musical! i thought profusely. so i struggled and broke free of the stupid song , but he was gone again . I heard a dark echo of my own shout as dark link swiped at me from behind to wich i nearowly evaded. "whats wrong...dont like music" he asked styfuling his laughter. uurgh i slashed at him and to my suprise he jumped up on my sword and stood atop the blade with a smug look. i looked away at the ground sighed and looked back "ok thats pretty cool" but "you fight wierd" dark link said at the same time as me. "no i dont you fight wierd" the words were echode back at me . well but y- you just can- "stop copying me" we both said. a sly look spread across his face. i was getting frustrated and he could tell. but i had a trick up my sleeve. "at least i dont look like a stupid vampire swordsman type thing. 'at least i dont looke like mr hero goody too shoes hypocritical peter pan all the damn time. "hypocrite" "im not a hypocrite"i said pussled."oh really mr hero" "y'know i would know anyway i am your dark side." wha-what i said a bit frightened. "i am everything of what you gave up to be the hero of time" he said seriuosly "i am your violence , i am your rage , i am your pride . what? no way!. yes hero everything i am is everthing you hide from yourself . dark continued as i stood awestruck . i am your thievery , your agony , your sadness. "enough im leaving now!" i said angrily and charged to catch him off gaurd. he flinched somewhat suprised but then blocked got real close looked me in the eyes and continued. "your anger" , "your...lust". he said breathing heavily. i stood shakened and suprised . how could he know this. how could he know all this! i struggled as hard as i could to keep my composure , but still a small wimper escaped my throught. I-I-hrmm im not in-t-timitated. i swallowed and regained my courage. "im going to beat you dark link". dark link rose his hand to my face and noded. "please" "call me dark" our swords clanged loudly across the land of nothingness as i struggled for my departure from this place. I slashed hard down on him but he blocked and retaliated so i counter striked him with my hilt but he stepped back prepared for the strike and countered slashing my right side ."uuargh!" man i never realized how sharp the master sword is! dark smiled "heh heh" "having trouble". "n-no i can take you" i tried to say calmy but failed . he proceeded to backflip kick me and evade my following swipe with ease.

this guys too much i thought. i may be in for some trouble.


End file.
